Saihate
by michanforever
Summary: First oneshot: Miku's back in Kaito's town after years. Discovering that Kaito's unfaithfulness, she runs from his car in tears...   Second: Miku's back, and was supposed to meet Kaito at the park. Seeing him with another girl, she runs in tears...
1. Oneshot One: Saying Sayonara

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story. You know the deal. This time, it's special! Lyrics are borrowed from GenkiIchigoGenki on youtube. They're from her Saihate English fandub, go check it out and subscribe, she's got an amazing voice :D

* * *

The blue haired boy rushed to the emergency room, ignoring the nurses yelling at him, "You are not to leave your room!"  
"I'm fine!" he yelled back. "She's the one that isn't!" I...I have to see her, he thought to himself. Even if she hates me now. I have to know how she's doing.  
Seeing the door to her hospital room, the boy burst in, panting. His broken left arm lay limp at his side, a mere discomfort compared to what she had gone through.  
The teal haired girl was lying on her hospital bed, connected to many tubes and IV drips. Her eyes were closed, he body unmoving.  
"Oh my god..." he whispered in horror, shaking his head slowly. "No..." The boy leapt to her side, ignoring the pain in his arm at the sudden motion. "Miku!" he cried.  
Miku's eyes slowly opened. "K...Kaito...?" she whispered.  
His eyes filled with tears. "Yes, it's me. I want you to know how sorry I am at this and-"  
She lifted a small finger to his lips, stopping the rest of his words, then dropped her arm back to her side. It seemed like Miku didn't even have enough strength to lift an arm for too long, Kaito saw. This realization made his eyes fill up even more, but he shook the tears away angrily. He had to be strong, for her. Taking Miku's hand, he gently squeezed it.  
She stared up at him as if from far away. "Kaito...I want to sing something for you, before I die."  
"Y-you're not going to die," choked Kaito. "But I'd like to hear it."  
"Okay," she smiled softly. "I wrote this in my head when we were talking this morning in your car, after so long..."  
A guilty expression on his face, Kaito nodded.  
She began to sing, her voice quiet but strong.  
"How is it over there?"  
"But I'm right here..." he murmured.  
"It's been a while since I've been with you  
I tried to send you word so  
You'd know that I am doing well..."  
Kaito gasped. "You did? But I never got any mail or anything from you, after you moved to another state..."  
Ignoring him, she continued.  
"Opening the door and heading  
Away, but there is no way I can stay."  
"But I never wanted you to leave," said Kaito in a low voice.  
"So I hope that at least this song I sing reaches  
You deep inside your heart..."  
Her pale green eyes flicked to the window behind him for a moment.  
"Not one cloud in the clear blue sky..."  
Her gaze moved to his eyes.  
"I wish that I could wipe the tears from your eyes  
Now my final day has come-"  
Kaito's head was shaking furiously.  
"How I wish I could just let you know that I'm here...  
It was just an ordinary day  
But in only a moment everything changed-"  
Kaito was still trying not to cry, but it was tough. It was all his fault that this had happened, that Miku had been hurt...  
"Ours is such a small graceful love  
Yes it is a small graceful love  
Don't forget me..."  
Kaito shook his head again. "I could never forget you! It's not possible."  
Miku looked up at him sadly. "Is that so? Then why, when I came back to visit, did I discover that you had been cheating on me?"  
Kaito opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Finding himself unable to respond, he bowed his head in shame.  
"Its okay, I forgive you," she said gently.  
"But now it's too late!" he cried. "You already discovered that I was cheating. You already ran crying from my car. I already tried to chase after you. That drunk driver already crashed into my car and sent it into you on the sidewalk! It's all irreversible, and it's all my fault! If only I'd stayed faithful, if only I hadn't moved my car into that position to be knocked into you-"  
"Please, Kaito," interrupted Miku, touching my hand softly. "Don't blame youself for this. I shouldn't have run like that. Besides, there's more to my song. I don't have much time..."  
Still holding back tears, Kaito couldn't help but sing,  
"If I can believe that someday  
We can meet again, that will be my strength."  
Miku smiled and continued,  
"We'll be together just like before  
'til then, I'll sing this song for you.  
Please don't close the door to your heart  
Then we'll truly be apart and that I can't bear  
You always knew my feelings  
So I don't mind even if you move on..."  
"That makes it sound like you really will die," sighed Kaito. "I can't accept that..."  
"It was just an ordinary day  
I never thought that I would have to to go away  
It is such a small graceful love  
Yes, you will always be my love..."  
Miku's eyes drifted shut, her last note trailing away.  
"Miku. Miku...!" cried Kaito, resisting the urge to shake her. "Please, wake up! Don't die on me...please..."  
Tears truly falling now, Kaito bent his head over her, shaking with sobs. His head went low enough to hear her final farewell:  
"Sayonara..."

* * *

A/N: so, when I saw GenkiIchigoGenki 's lyrics, I knew I had to use them in a fanfic. xD so here you go! I decided on two oneshots. This is the tragedy version of it. Happier version in next chapter.

P.S. I didn't spend more than 20 minutes on each fic, so I'm sorry that they're not good at all. ^_^"


	2. Oneshot Two: Goodbye, Sayonara

Disclaimer: I only own teh oneshot, lyrics by the awesomess that is GenkiIchigoGenki.

* * *

I ran through the woods in the local park, tears blurring my vision. Stumbling a little, I managed to make it to a clearing in the forest where a little bench sat, and practically collapsed onto it. I couldn't even bear to look around the clearing, be ause it was the same one that my childhood friend and I had claimed as our own. If I looked up, I would see the same trees that we had climbed years ago, the large branch that had broken from our swinging on it...I refused to look around. Too many memories were embedded in this clearing.  
Thinking about what I'd just seen, I could feel a few more tears fall. My childhood friend, after hearing that I'd come back into town, had asked me to meet him by the tennis courts in the park. Of course, I eagerly jumped at the idea of seeing him again, after years of being in a different school district. So I had been walking to the courts when I spotted something horrible...he'd been kissing another girl. A redhead, Meiko I think her name was. His arms were around her and everything. Then I had run away, and there I was. All those years ago, before I'd moved, I never had the courage to tell my friend that I loved him. I regretted that now...  
Resisting the urge to put my face in my hands and sob, I started to sing. Seeing that scene, I had come up with a little song dedicated to him.  
"How is it over there?  
It's been a while since I've been with you  
I tried to send you word so  
You'd know that I am doing well."  
He hadn't replied to any of my letters to him, which was painful in itself. But I shook the thought away and kept singing.  
"Opening the door and heading  
Away, but there is no way I can stay  
So I hope that at least this song I sing reaches  
You deep inside your heart."

Remembering the moment years ago, when I had broken the huge branch, fallen, and broken an arm, I sang,

"Not one cloud in the clear blue sky  
I wish that I could wipe the tears from your eyes."

After seeing that scene, I was thinking about leaving town again, because I had come back just for him.

"Now my final day has come  
How I wish I could just let you know that I'm here..."

The first day we had met when we were little, I fell in love with him right there.

"It was just an ordinary day  
But in only a moment everything changed  
Ours is such a small graceful love  
Yes it is a small graceful love  
Don't forget me..."

My voice a little shaky in the beginning, it smoothed out as I sang.

"If I can believe that someday  
We can meet again, that will be my strength  
We'll be together just like before  
'til then, I'll sing this song for you."

Even though you won't ever hear it, I thought.

"Please don't close the door to your heart  
Then we'll truly be apart and that I can't bear  
You always knew my feelings  
So I don't mind even if you move on...  
It was just an ordinary day  
I never thought that I would have to to go away  
It is such a small graceful love  
Yes, you will always be my love,  
Sayonara..."

"Who are you singing to?" asked a voice behind me.  
I quickly spun around. "Kaito! Um, n-no one, I just felt like singing."  
"Really?" He sat beside me on the bench. "Your voice sounded so sad though. You have a lovely voice," he smiled gently at me.  
Blushing, I muttered, "Thanks..." I was still in love with him, even though he was with someone else.  
Kaito reached out to hug me. "Miku, it's been so long since we saw each other last! Why don't you look happy to see me?"  
I gently pushed away his arms. "No reason...I just don't feel like smiling."  
He lowered his arms, disappointment on his face. Then he seemed to have a sudden thought. "Wait...did you see me with Meiko? Is that why you look so upset? You look like you've been crying, too." He extended a hand to touch my cheek. This time, I didn't push him away.

"Miku...I'm not...I mean, Meiko isn't my girlfriend. I'm not going out with her. What you saw was her practically forcing herself on me. I didn't want to kiss her. My hands were on her shoulders because I was trying to push her off me." He turned my face, forcing me to look at him. "Do you understand now?"

Silently, I nodded. Before I could say anything, he said, "I love you...I've been in love with you for all these years. When you left, I vowed to either wait for you to return or go to you, wherever you were."

In response, I blushed and murmured, "That song...I made it up on the spot when I saw you two together...I've loved you too..."

Smiling, Kaito embraced me tightly. Hugging him back, I knew I definitely didn't want to say "Sayonara" anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: the last oneshot of Saihate! Both oneshots done in less than 20 minutes each, meaning that they're automatically bad! ...sigh, OTL I hope you liked them anyway ^_^


End file.
